4 de enero: la continuacion de Pensando en ti
by IsabellaLovesick
Summary: Despues del fic de BellaWacko... ¿Que paso en realidad?. El final original, sin ofender a la otra chica que lo queria continuar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y gracias por leer (:**

**Primero que nada, tengo que darle gracias a mi amiga BellaWacko por permitirme esto y también pedir disculpas a la gente que pidió el otro final, ya que a los lectores se les pregunto si querían final triste o feliz**

**Quiero avisar a los que estaban avisados e.e que mi fic "Novio perdedor cara de idiota" ._. Se cancela porque lo considero malo y que la gente me odiaría .-. Se reemplaza por uno llamado "Goma De Mascar" que es mas o menos lo mismo pero mas pasable e.e ya que en "novio perdedor cara de idiota" Isabella iba a ser novia de… ¿¡BUFORD! Y aplicare la técnica de dudas y curiosidades de BellaWacko, que consiste en poner asteriscos* y al final su significado.**

**Quise subirlo en diciembre porque después de la conversación de Phineas y Candace es casi navidad. Ustedes decidieron si querían final triste o feliz, los que no querían este final pueden ver el final alternativo el próximo capitulo y hacer de cuenta de que fue ese ._.**

**Y no es por ser mala con la otra chica que subió su versión de lo que paso después de lo que contó BellaWacko, pero este es el final original, ella ya me había dicho a mi y a ustedes que yo lo subiría :/ **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. A excepción de los personajes que conocemos, Carlitos, Selene y los tíos de Isabella tampoco me pertenecen, les pertenecen a BellaWacko Hablando de ella, lean su fic "Deriva" y les puedo adelantar que dijo que tendrá drama para Isabella.**

…**..**

Phineas estaba llorando por lo que había sucedido, no solo había perdido a su mejor amiga, si no al gran amor de su visa. Pronto comenzó a llover y Phineas reproducía esa canción una y otra vez.

— ¿Phineas?—Dijo alguien afuera de la puerta— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante…—Dijo Phineas calmándose un poco

—Quería preguntarte…—Comenzó a decir esa persona, quien era Candace, pero vio la cara de su hermanito— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Es que… Isabella se fue y era mi mejor amiga…—Respondió Phineas omitiendo mas detalles

— ¿"Era" tu mejor amiga o "Es" tu mejor amiga?—Pregunto Candace—Yo creo que si en verdad era tu amiga nunca lo dejo de ser, ¿o tuvieron algún pleito?

—No, no tuvimos algún pleito… la voy a extrañar mucho….

—Phineas, aun te puedes comunicar por teléfono con ella…

—No puedo, se le cayó su celular en el patio el día en que dejamos caer esas enormes cajas de ladrillos…

—Que mal… y, hablando de teléfonos… ¿Me prestas el tuyo?

—Si, aquí tienes…—_con razón tanta platica…_

—Gracias—Dijo la pelirroja y se fue

Phineas se quedo pensando en Isabella. Y así seria para siempre, tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, pero no le gustaba la idea de estar sin ella. Solo le quedaban las fotos y recuerdos de ella. Siempre estará pensando en ella.

**SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

Isabella ya se había adaptado a México, ya comprendían muchas palabras y expresiones que antes no entendía como: "¿tienes feria de a veinte?" "Vamos a comprar al changarrito de la esquina" "¡Ch*ng* tu madre!" entre muchas cosas mas, pero nunca las usaba. Ella creía que cuando llegara a ese país todos estarían vestidos de charros, pero no es así.

**(Escuchen la canción: "Sin dolor" de Belinda ._.)**

La chica estaba en el cuarto que compartía con su prima Selene, pero estaba sola. Ella se sentó en la esquina de su cama y abrió un cajoncito donde tenia una rosa marchita, esa rosa se la había dado Phineas hace mucho tiempo, pero solamente en forma de amistad, aunque ella había considerado esa rosa como algo mas. Cuando vio esa rosa la vio muy diferente, estaba marchita, triste, hecha papel…. Isabella la tomo y camino a la ventana y la abrió, sintió el frío viento de diciembre en su cara. Isabella vio esa rosa por última vez y la arrojo a la ventana, pero no cayo al suelo, el viento se la llevo lejos. Isabella dio un suspiro y escucho como la puerta se abría, ella volteo a ver quien era

**(Deja de escuchar la canción…. ¡DIJE QUE DEJES DE ESCUCHAR LA CANCIÓN!… no es cierto, era broma e.e ._.)**

—Isa, te tengo una noticia…—Le dijo su mama.

— ¿Qué pasa, mama?—Le pregunto su hija

— ¿Recuerdas a tu primo James, el que Vivian cerca de nosotros en Danville?

—Si, ¿Le pasa algo?

—Nada malo—Le respondió Vivian—Se va a casar en una semana y estamos invitados, como el viaje es largo nos vamos mañana. Lamento decirte esto de última hora, cariño, pero yo tampoco estaba avisada

—De acuerdo, mama, no importa—_ ¡No quiero que me vea Phineas! No saldré de casa…_

Era la verdad, Isabella quería ver a Phineas pero no quería que el la viera a ella, tenia algo de miedo. Pero no había manera de no ir, el día del viaje llego y toda la familia se fue a Danville con un buen equipaje y algunos regalos y dinero, ya que pensaban pasar hunnuka y año nuevo con el resto de su familia.

Todo iba bien para ella, ya había pasado la boda y Phineas aun no la veía, 17 días para año nuevo y no había visto a Phineas… Isabella estaba en su casa viendo la tele hasta que su madre la llamo

—Isa, hija ¿Podrías ir a comprar detergente?—Le pregunto su mamá

—Si, no te preocupes—Le respondió Isabella y se fue caminando a la tienda

Iba caminando tranquila, olvidándose por completo de que la podían ver e irle con el chisme a Phineas. Llego a la tienda y vio un letrero que decía "Lo sentimos, estamos de vacaciones navideñas, llegamos el 5 de diciembre. Felices fiestas" Isabella, al leer eso dio la media vuelta para irse, cuándo lo hizo, se topo con la sorpresa que a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, estaba Phineas…. Para su suerte, ella estaba agachada y Phineas no la pudo reconocer, o eso pensaba ella

¿Isabella…?—Pregunto el pelirrojo, el hubiera reaccionado "¡Isabella, eres tu!" o "¡Isabella!" pero estaba de cabeza baja

—…. Si… Hola, Phineas…—Respondió Isabella y subió la cabeza, no tenia otra alternativa que hacer eso

Phineas, al ver su cara dio una enorme sonrisa y la abrazo. Isabella estaba en un estado de _shock, _pero no pudo evitar sonreír también y corresponder el abrazo. Isabella sonreía por varias razones, una de ellas es por saber que todo este bien con Phineas a pesar de lo que había pasado hace años atrás. Otra razón es porque todo marcharía bien, eso pensaba ella. Había otra razón por la que sonreía, pero no para Phineas, si no para ella misma, esa razón era porque ella -

—Estoy contento de verte de nuevo—Dijo Phineas feliz

—Yo igual…

— ¿Te vas a quedar?

—Solo hasta año nuevo—Respondió ella

— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?—Invito Phineas—Mi mamá preparo chocolate caliente

— ¡Mamá!—Reacciono Isabella—Me tengo que ir, olvide que le debo hacer unas compras a mi mama

— ¿Te puedo acompañar?

—No hay problema

Y ambos fueron en camino a casa de Isabella y se encontraron a su mama limpiando la mesa, quien reacciono feliz de ver al pelirrojo, le ofreció unas galletas y platico un poco con el, le pregunto como estaba su familia, como iba en la escuela y cosas por el estilo, hasta que recordó a su hija y las cosas que debió haber traído

—Lo siento, mamá. Pero la tienda estaba cerrada…—Se disculpo Isabella

—No importa, vamos los tres en mi camioneta a centro comercial—Dijo Vivian y se asomo por la ventana—Esta lloviendo… tengo unos paraguas. Tráiganlos y vámonos

**(Nota: aquí viene lo… ¿Bueno?)**

Isabella, Phineas y Vivian abordaron el vehiculo, Vivian en frente, Isabella en la segunda cabina y Phineas en la tercera. Si que era una camioneta amplia y era casi igual en la que Phineas le rompió el corazón a Isabella. A medio camino, justo en el lugar de los hechos seis años atrás, en la misma gasolinera en que la chica saco sus sentimientos, se paro la camioneta. Lloviendo, de noche, en el mismo lugar, los mismos "tórtolos" si se les puede decir así, solo faltaba la declaración y el corazón roto para vivir un deja vu. Ese lugar le trajo recuerdos a ambos, malos para Isabella.

—Que mal…—Se lamento Vivian—Iré por ayuda, ustedes quédense aquí, no quiero que se mojen

—De acuerdo, mamá, cuídate—Dijo Isabella

Vivian se fue con un paraguas en busca de ayuda. Cuando se alejo, Phineas miro a Isabella y pensó "_estamos solos, este es el momento"_ Si, le iba a decir sus sentimientos a Isabella. Tenía confianza. El pelirrojo brinco de su asiento a la segunda cabina, golpeándose la cabeza al igual que su amiga hace seis años

—Cuidado—Advirtió Isabella

—Demasiado tarde—Dijo Phineas— ¿sabes? Este lugar me trae algunos recuerdos…. Y tengo que confesar que me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, eso me persigue casi siempre…—Dijo y miro a Isabella, que tenia una cara indescifrable en el rostro

Phineas, confiado de que serian la pareja más feliz del mundo, tomo a Isabella de las manos e intento besarla, pero sorpresivamente, ella esquivo sus labios. Phineas confundido volvió a intentarlo pero ahora ella se tapo la osa y dijo

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Como extrañe esa frase…—Dijo Phineas y volvió a intentarlo

—No, Phineas, en serio….

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Phineas confundido y con una cara en el rostro que solo pone cuando las cosas no van bien—Yo… yo te amo, Isabella, siempre lo hice… lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes… y tu me habías dicho que me amabas…

—Oh, Phineas…—Dijo Isabella tapándose los ojos con la cara—eso fue hace seis años…

— ¿Y eso que tiene? ¿El tiempo te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—No fue solo el tiempo, Phineas…—Explico Isabella—Tenia el corazón roto y sabia que entre tu y yo no iba a haber mas que una amistad, tarde en comprender pero me ise la idea de que no todo es lo que uno quiere, intente olvidarte y… lo logre… mis sentimientos no son los de antes. Podemos seguir siendo amigos, como antes, olvidar que esos incidentes pasaron…

Phineas, al borde del llanto, volteo y vio como La señora García-Shapiro se acercaba y regreso a su asiento, luego dijo

—Lo siento… No lo sabía…

— ¿Qué no sabias?

Lo horrible que se siente el corazón roto, es como una punzada al corazón seguida de varios…

De varios pellizquitos—Termino la frase Isabella

Y cuando piensas en eso sientes como si una…

Como si te estrujaran el corazón… Olvidemos esto y seamos amigos, como antes… lamento todo esto…—Dijo Isabella cabizbaja, ella se sentía culpable de que los dos tuvieran y hayan tenido el corazón roto—Si yo no hubiera abierto mi bocota ese día….

No, Isabella, si yo no hubiera abierto la mía…—Dijo Phineas, el se sentía el verdadero culpable, no ella—Tu solo querías que yo sintiera lo mismo, no tienes la culpa, pero yo fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de todo eso antes…

Vivian entro al vehiculo después de ponerle gasolina y ambos se callaron. Todo fue casi igual que hace seis años. Lo peor es que Isabella se iba a ir de nuevo...

AL terminar todos los pendientes, Phineas se fue a su casa, estaba vacía. Candace estaba casada, Perry como siempre no estaba, sus padres se fueron a comprar la cena y Ferb de cita con una chica gótica. Fue a su cuarto y vio su celular con una canción en reproducción

—No…—Dijo Phineas en cierto tono de sarcasmo— ¿Tu otra vez?...

Phineas tomo el celular y esperaba ver la canción de hace seis años, pero vio otra. La que había escuchado aquella vez era "Thinking about you" De Emily Osment, esta era 4 De enero de Paty Cantú. Phineas, curioso la escucho. Y que curioso que el cuatro de enero era la fecha en que el había rechazado a su amada

_Aunque nuestra historia_

_Tenga 2 silencios_

_Se que quedan_

_Muchas cosas que contar..._

_Y es que nada cambia_

_Lo que por ti siento_

_Talvez_

_Mi sonrisa guarde algún lugar_

_Como tus ojos_

_Guardo entre mis sueños..._

_4 de la mañana_

_Es el peor momento_

_Me sobra tanto espacio_

_Y queda tu lugar..._

_Duele tanto saber_

_Que ya hoy no te tengo_

_Aun tengo la esperanza_

_Que eso cambiara_

_Y viera a ser 4 de enero..._

_No quiero no_

_Vivir la vida_

_Sin ti es posible_

_Pero no es mejor..._

_El corazón me dice_

_Que si no lo intento_

_Nada es más_

_Seria un error..._

_Me falta oír tu voz_

_Sobre el silencio_

_No quiero ya jugar_

_Más con el tiempo_

_Es momento de amar_

_Sin tanto miedo_

_No quiero nada más_

_Volvamos a empezar..._

_Y así_

_Volveríamos a conocernos_

_Los errores_

_No referían ya_

_Por que por ti amor_

_A todo estoy dispuesto_

_E incluso podría aprender_

_A esperar_

_Aunque me duela ver pasar el tiempo_

_No quiero no_

_Vivir la vida_

_Sin ti es posible_

_Pero no es mejor…_

_El corazón me dice_

_Que si no lo intento_

_Nada es más_

_Seria un error..._

_Me falta oír tu voz_

_Sobre el silencio_

_No quiero ya jugar_

_Más con el tiempo_

_Es momento de amar_

_Sin tanto miedo_

_No quiero nada más_

_Volvamos..._

_Me falta oír tu voz_

_Sobre el silencio_

_No quiero ya jugar_

_Más con el tiempo_

_Es momento de amar_

_Sin tanto miedo_

_No quiero nada más_

_Volvamos a empezar.._

_En un libro_

_En que escribimos_

_Los recuerdos_

_Quedan tantas páginas_

_Que me hablaran_

_Y volverá a ser 4 de enero..._

Tal y como decía la canción, quería que fuera 4 de enero, que era la fecha en que el la rechazo, para poder decirle lo que en verdad sentía. Era el fin de eso y lo sabia. Y para confirmar eso, unos meces después el se entero de que ella ya tenia novio. Lloro.

"_Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos antes…no seria tan triste"_

"_**Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que se pierde…**_

_**Corrección: **_

_**Todos sabemos lo que tenemos, pero jamás imaginamos que lo perderíamos"**_

Una frase, una chica, una fecha, dos canciones y un lugar que siempre serian parte de las historias de Phineas Flynn

.********************************

**Bien… ¿Ya me odian? ._.**

**e.e Bien, para los que querían el otro final, lo subiré dentro de una semana. Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo 2012 a todos…. Oh, no... ¡Moriremos pronto! e.e no se crean ._. De hecho yo creo que los mayas van a venir el día de los inocentes y dirán "Feliz día de los inocentes" ._. **

**Sigan el camino amarillo :3. Bueno, ahí dice que son dos canciones, pero en el soundtrack que hice xD son 4:**

**1.-Thinking about you –Emily Osment**

**2.-4 de enero-Paty Cantú**

**3.- Sin dolor-Belinda**

**4.-Tiempo-Paty Cantú**

**Gracias por desperdiciar tu tiempo ok no ._. y les recomiendo escuchar las canciones (claro, si te gusta el pop)**

**Sigan el camino amarillo (Y por camino amarillo me refiero al camino del MAL :D insisto, tenemos galletas….)**


	2. Dos finales alternativos felices

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mis dos finales felices alternativos. Tuve dos ideas de finales felices; uno implica entrelazar el final triste y el otro al final del fic de BellaWacko, que termina cuando Phineas, después de rechazar a Isabella y que esta por necesidad de trabajo de su madre se fuera a México entendiera que en realidad la amaba. **

**Phineas y Ferb con sus otros personajes son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

><p><strong>Primer final alternativo<strong>

**Esto sucede después de que Isabella se fuera y Phineas escuchara esa canción…**

Phineas lloraba y sus ojos derramaban mas liquido que la lluvia torrencial que caía en ese momento. Ese cinco de enero era el peor día de todos. Solamente había escuchado esa canción una vez, pero le había marcado tanto que ya se la sabia de memoria, puso la canción de nuevo y comenzó a cantar en voz baja

—_I'm thinking about you…—_Canturreo Phineas en voz baja, pero no tanto como unos oídos al otro lado de la puerta oyeran

—_Thinking about me—_Completo una voz femenina, Phineas impresionado y con el corazón a un millón por segundo se paro de la cama

—_Thinking about…_

—_everything you wanted this to be… _

—_And all the tears I cried—_Canto el pelirrojo cada vez mas cerca de abrir la puerta

—_Don't help the pain inside_

Iban haciendo un turno para cantar, hasta que los dos cantaron al mismo tiempo una frase

—_Now you're gone and it's all I can do…—_Cantaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Un Segundo después Phineas abrió la puerta y vio que esa voz se trataba de Isabella, quien con una corta frase termino el coro de la canción

—_Just think about you—_Finalizo el Coro Isabella

Phineas, sin pensarlo dos veces, de hecho, sin ni siquiera pensar, se lanzo hacia Isabella provocando que esta cayera al piso y se diera un golpe en la cabeza. Después se levantaron ambos y Phineas emocionado empezó a hablar con la lengua tan trabada que no se le entendía nada

—Y entonces y-y-yo no y un cerdo volador y u-u-u-u-na ca-canción —Tartamudeaba Phineas

—Primero piensa… —Lo interrumpió Isabella—Y luego habla…

—Lo siento, es la emoción… ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

—Que forma de correr a las personas…

—No, no es eso, es que según lo entiendo, tu mamá necesitaba empleo y…

—Ah, eso…—Y contó— Al llegar al aeropuerto una señora renuncio enojada en frente de todos, decía que quería trabajar en un lugar que le gustara no en un lugar donde los aviones le quebraban los oídos y decidió irse a México, resulto ser amiga de mi tía y se fue a trabajar con ella y mi mamá ocupo su puesto, ella no quería irse de todos modos…

—Que bueno que te quedas…—Dijo Phineas viendo a su casi novia tranquilamente para luego volver a abrazarla—Perdón…

— ¿Perdón de que?

—Es que fui muy tonto… ayer… yo no se lo que hice… yo te… yo te amaba de verdad—Confeso haciendo pausas nervioso— Lo que pasa es que yo soy…

—Un tonto niño de diez años

—este… si… y creo que me hubiera dado cuenta cuando yo fuera…

—Un tonto niño de once años…

Phineas le sonrió y esta también.

—Te pediría que fueras mi novia, pero… ¿No crees que somos muy jóvenes para eso?

Ella solo le sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Final feliz alternativo 2<strong>

**Esto sucede después de que ahora Isabella fuera la que rechazara a Phineas**

De nuevo, una canción le había quedado en el alma a Phineas. El quería que fuera cuatro de enero, cuando el tenia diez años antes de rechazar a Isabella, si fuera así si, se hubiera ido pero al menos ella no haría lo posible por sacarlo de su vida para siempre, como borrarlo de sus contactos del celular, eliminarlo de su correo electrónico, dejar de seguirlo en Twitter y quitarlo de su lista de amigos en Facebook. Así seguirían en contacto por siempre y aunque no estuviera a su lado, de una forma si lo estaba.

—Quiero que sea cuatro de enero—Dijo Phineas en voz baja para luego repetirlo mil veces mas— .Quiero que sea cuatro de enero .Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. Quiero que sea cuatro de enero. **Quiero que sea cuatro de enero**

¡Por un blend de Britney Spears, encuentra el error!... eso se podía decir si uno escribiera las veces que Phineas repetía eso.

Algo insólito paso…

—Quiero… que sea… quiero que sea cuatro de enero…—Repetía Phineas, pero no era el mismo Phineas, ¡Tenia 10 años de nuevo! Y estaba dormido…

Un tope hizo que Phineas reaccionara y se despertara bruscamente

—¡Que sea cuatro de enero!—Grito el pelirrojo al despertarse. Para su sorpresa, era cuatro de enero, la fecha en que rechazo a Isabella.

—Phineas, es cuatro de enero…—Le dijo Isabella asomándose por la tercera cabina del vehiculo hasta el segundo

Phineas, con ganas de llorar de felicidad vio a la morena y sin pensarlo ni una sola vez le jalo el pelo

¡Auch! ¿Por qué haces es…?—Pero ella no alcanzo a terminar de hablar, Phineas ya le había dado un beso en y todos, menos Candace que estaba enviando textos desde su celular, vieron eso.

Lo siento, pero si te preguntaba "¿Te puedo besar?" dirías que no…—Explico Phineas

Que tonto eres, Phineas…—le dijo Isabella con cierto tono grosero que hizo desilusionar a Phineas, pero luego lo cambio por uno mas tierno, solo estaba bromeando—Yo diría que si…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esos eran mis dos finales alternativos. Y si buscan unos buenos fics, aquí les dejo unos:<strong>

**1.-11 de marzo de Zuperizzy (Me encanta, llore al leer…)**

**2.-¿Te conozco o es un Dejavu? De Zuperizzy (Me gusto mucho, fue muy creativo todo)**

**3.-Odio el regreso de la reina de BellaWacko (jajajaja… nunca puedo acabar de leer un capitulo sin reírme… es tan genial, mi segundo favorito de ella ¡Arriba el profesor Vaipolor!)**

**4.-La única excepción de BellaWacko (Llore!)**

**5.-Deriva de BellaWacko (Por Dios… ¡esta niña me quiere dar un infarto! Lloro, rió, me desespero. Aun esta en progreso)**

** A, casi lo olvido... ¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo! que se la pasen bien :D **

**Adiós, sigan el camino amarillo**


End file.
